The Land of Fey
by thedancingb
Summary: She is young and innocent, an archer for her princess. He is the demon that attracts her inner fantasies. Can he find enough room in his heart ot save this archer, or will the darkness in his soul eat him alive? SasukexOC


When the world was first created, there was light and only light. Then soon the creatures of light came forth and the world was once again transformed. The fey took over and ruled over a magical kingdom. They created mages to protect them from the unknown evils of this world as the fey became slowly interested in the dark arts. Now the world has been plunged into the darkness because most mages sides with the dark fey for power. The dark fey elected a prince and ruled one side of the kingdom, still trying to overpower the light kingdom. The light kingdom had guardians that protected them from all harm and drove the dark out. Now the balance hangs by strands of light and good, but always remember only the good die young.

Now in this era and time period there is a princess born. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is the prettiest of them all. Her parents decided that in order to save her from the darkness, they were to see the oracle and see her future. Once the oracle agreed to see the little girl, she was aghast. The young princess's future held nothing insightful. She was to marry the dark fey's prince, Naruto. Appalled the king and queen set out to find a guardian for their only daughter, someone to protect her. The queen told the king that it should be a girl the same age as her dear Sakura. Checking every guardian academy, they hadn't found anyone worthy of protecting their dear princess until they saw a little girl with curly black hair practicing archery in the streets. A street urchin, the king had said. She isn't even worthy of stepping foot into our kingdom, but oh how that king was wrong the little street urchin grew up and lived with the princess in the kingdom, learning how to protect her and become friends with her. As this little girl grew, so did the princess and now the two have reached the beautiful age of eighteen, so young and innocent.

**0o0o0o0o0oo**

An arrow whizzed past the bushes in a maple grove as it penetrated the red-painted linen target. The flowers crunched as skin tight boots moved over them in an authoritive matter, and pale, delicate fingers removed the arrow. A young girl with long, braided-back, black hair and black flecked green eyes, turned on her heel and walked back to the spot from where she had once came. She was clad in pure black armor with a silver undershirt and under shorts. The girl was so tall and long-legged, to any passing swordsman she would be a fair maiden to bed; however, this girl was far from delicate or innocent as she appeared to be. This young woman was guardian to the princess of the fey, Sakura.

From the bushes, a man watched silently. A sword was strapped to his thigh and long raven black hair whispered between his shoulder blades as the leather cord that contained it fell by his feet. Onyx eyes blinked in wonder at how this fair beauty could be so deadly. He took in her flawless pale skin marred with the black vine-like tattoos framing her face, her arms, her thighs, and her ankles. He stared into her dark green eyes and instantly wanted this young archer in his arms so he could make love to her whenever he felt like it.

His armor bore the symbol of the dark kingdom, proving his thoughts were all but good. The leaves crunched beneath his leather boots, tipping off his position. The archer's head turned to where he was as she pointed an arrow. Her voice rang through the clearing, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The swordsman stood up and proceeded to show himself. The archer dropped her guard and stared at the man. "Who are you?"

"Is it fair, young maiden, for an unprotected woman such as you, be asking me who I am?" His voice signified his age was well above the archers.

She raised her bow again. "Answer me."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he bowed down onto one knee. "I'm a swordsman in Prince Naruto's royal guard."

"The dark kingdom?"

He nods and she steps even farther away from him. "Then stay away."

Sasuke steps even closer and the archer pulls back an arrow. "Easy my beauty," he raises his hands as a sign of peace. "I won't lay a hand on such a unique creature as yourself, that would blasphemy." He took another step closer and the archer fired her arrow, implanting it in his boot. Sasuke howled in pain as the girl took off, running as fast as she could away from the swordsman. His yowls of pain could be heard from miles away as she ran.

This is where our story begins, with a boy and a girl, both with destinies to obtain and embrace.


End file.
